


Sweetness

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Chad begins partnering up with Bobby Roode, Jason Jordan doesn't take it so well.





	Sweetness

Chad Gable feels pretty damn good after Raw, like his career is finally sorting itself out. He'd been weighing going back to tag team wrestling for awhile, but with Jason's neck injury proving to be worse than originally thought, it had almost been a relief when Bobby Roode approached him and suggested they attempt to team for awhile, see how it goes. The first win had been easy enough, even if their entrance timing needed some work. Chad beams as he and Bobby walk into the hotel together, Bobby clearly about to go to his room when Chad snags him. "Hey, come up. I want you to meet Jason. He travels out to be here with me after Raw before driving on to do production for Smackdown."  
  
Bobby had been on Smackdown while Jason was on Raw, and since Bobby had been moved over to Raw, Jason had been producing matches on Smackdown so their paths had never really crossed, and he's eager for his new partner to meet his significant other, especially if this all is going to be long term. "Are you sure about this? It's pretty late," Bobby says, hesitating by the elevator.  
  
"Yeah, man. It's fine, Jason's always up late, come on." He motions until Bobby shrugs and joins him in the elevator, pressing for floor five. They ride quietly, Chad adjusting his grip on his bag compulsively every few moments. He's sure Jason will like Bobby as much as he does, but the longer the silence carries on, the more Chad starts second guessing things. His mouth is dry, fingers twitching as he leads the way down the hallway to their room, unlocking it with his keycard. He enters first and blinks hard at how quiet and dark their room is, Bobby stopping in the doorway when he realizes. Chad stares at the bed, a Jason sized lump under the sheets, before turning back to his new partner. "Sorry, Bobby, looks like he had an early night after all. Maybe some other night, ok?"  
  
"Sure man, that's fine. I'll see you at the weekend events. Good night." Bobby smiles at him and quickly takes his leave, as Chad leans against the door and swallows, staring at the bed.  
  
He finally pushes away and walks up to the bed, leaning closer to touch Jason's bare shoulder, rub down his arm until he curls his fingers around Jason's hand. "I know you're awake," he says, a certain kind of tension in his voice. "Why did you do that to avoid seeing Bobby? Huh?"  
  
Jason sighs, slowly sitting up. He looks pale, unhappy, squinting as Chad turns on the light by the bed and sits down across from him. "I was waiting to talk to you," he says, not quite looking Chad in the eye as he sits there and fidgets. "Truth be told, I didn't feel like seeing your new partnership with Bobby Roode first hand. It was bad enough on TV."  
  
It hits him like a train then-- how it must've felt, no warning, just innocently watching Raw, and then there's his best friend-- his tag partner-- the love of his life-- filling Jason's role with another man. Shelton had been one thing, Jason had started teaming with Seth so neither man judged the other for it, but this... is different, because Jason's neck is bad and his career is likely over, choosing to produce matches so he has some influence on the business he loves still. Chad swallows hard, feeling two feet tall all of a sudden. "I should've warned you," he admits. "I should've called and explained. I definitely shouldn't have pushed for him to come here. I wasn't thinking. I... I'm really sorry, Jason."  
  
Jason tilts his head upwards and Chad stares at him sadly. "You're forgiven," he says, shoulders slumping as some tension leaves him. "I just... wish it could be us, you know? Reforming Alpha..." The entire learning Jason's dad was Kurt Angle thing had been bad for both of them-- Jason had sacrificed everything for a man who was too busy with his own career to really care about his son, choosing instead to yell at him on national TV just before he'd headed into career altering neck surgery, and Chad had been so bitter and disillusioned with the sudden loss of America Alpha that he'd had no qualms with attacking Jason backstage when Smackdown was trying to prove its dominance over the red brand. But they had talked things out, had gotten back together while Jason was still recovering from his surgery, and now... well, this Bobby Roode situation had brought it all back up to the forefront of their minds.  
  
"Me too," Chad says softly, reaching out and cupping hs jaw. "I wish I could partner with you every day of my life. But I can't turn down an opportunity like this. The Raw tag division is in flux and I think I can find some success here, or at least keep my name out there until you're cleared again."  
  
"I don't think that's going to happen," Jason says in a voice so sad and quiet that Chad feels his heart break again.  
  
Chad shifts closer, kissing the side of Jason's mouth. "Never say never," he tells him quietly. "Try to stay optimistic, there's always a chance, right?"  
  
"Maybe," Jason says, a soft, needy noise punched out of him as Chad rests his hand on Jason's thigh, kissing him harder. "Chad--" Chad takes advantage of his lips parting to form that word to sweep his tongue between Jason's teeth, moaning softly as he gets the first really good taste of Jason he's had in a long time. Between reuniting, the surgery and exhausting rehab which had plateau'd at a place that left his ever getting cleared in serious doubt, and their opposing schedules, they haven't really been intimate since before they'd been broken up so Jason could get to know his father better. "Chad," he pants, fingers squeezing Chad's thighs.  
  
Chad feels like he's on fire, each brush of Jason's fingers, the feel of his lips, burning him up from the inside out. "Jason," he moans out and Jason slowly shifts his hands, curls his fingers around Chad's hips and maneuvers him over until he's sitting in Jason's lap, their bodies fitting together so perfectly even now with clothes between them. "Jason, ah God, I forgot how good you feel," he babbles as Jason presses biting kisses down his jaw, along the column of his throat. His words devolve into strangled gasps and heady moans as Jason pulls his shirt off, lips trailing down Chad's bare chest, worshiping every inch of his skin. "Jason," he groans, Jason tracing Chad's abs with his tongue, down to his hip bones. He moves for his jeans and Chad shivers as cold air tickles against his thighs, over his hardening flesh, and Jason stares up at him, eyes dark and intent. "Jas--" ... Everything freezes, his words fade into nothing as Jason teases him, licking him slow and easy until he's throbbing and biting his fist to keep the desperate, hungry noises he's making down, considering the hour. "Please-- please--"  
  
He wonders at the mischevious, heated look on Jason's face as he painstakingly moistens every inch of Chad's skin before kissing him, smearing generous amounts of pre-come all over his lips and nose. Chad's eyes widen and he chokes out. "Jason, you--"  
  
"I know," he says softly, nuzzling back in and staining his skin with the best proof of just how much Chad's enjoying all of this.  "I know," he breathes against Chad's pelvis, watching as he tenses and twitches upwards, his hips snapping as he chases Jason's mouth, the feel of such affection. Jason avoids this and licks the precome off of his lips as he sits up and smirks at Chad, observing how wrecked he looks already and they haven't even really begun anything yet. "You know--"  
  
Before he can say anything, Chad gets his legs around him and sends him down to the bed in a gentle takedown, taking care with his neck as he leans over him. "You have too many clothes on," he informs him, hands immediately going for his pants. Jason's clothes-- a tank top and shorts-- are earlier to get off than Chad's clothes, so he takes extra time with it, kissing down Jason's arms, along his shoulders, before pushing the straps off of him and tossing the tank top aside. Jason may not be able to work, but he can still train his core, and it shows as Chad works his hands over his abs, feeling them twitch under his fingers. He looks up at Jason and smirks, pressing kisses over his belly button, and back down towards where Jason's interest in Chad's actions are evident. He tangles his fingers in the shorts and tugs them down, swallowing as he rests his face on Jason's thigh, watching him closely as he presses his hand down onto Jason's boxers.  
  
Jason swallows hard, gritting his teeth as his hips stutter upwards, searching out more pressure. "Chad-- Chad," he chants, digging his feet into the bedding. "Ah-- Oh God--" Chad chuckles warmly before easing his hand into Jason's boxers and stroking him lazily, flushing softly at the feel of flesh on flesh, instinctively remembering how Jason likes it, the amount of pressure and how much speed is needed to make him gasp breathlessly as he throws his head back and stares at the ceiling, the area around his gaping mouth reminding Chad that he's still hard and leaking even as he focuses on Jason, leaving him pulsing with need to feel more of Jason's wet warmth around him. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, forcing himself to concentrate on making everything up to Jason as he rubs his thumb possessively over Jason's flesh, smearing his pre-come all over before arching up and kissing the side of his mouth, tasting himself on Jason's skin. "Chad," Jason breathes out. "Chad..."  
  
"I'm here," he whispers. "I'm always gonna be here, ok? No matter who I partner with. No matter where your career takes you. You're stuck with me, Jason." He watches as tears fill Jason's eyes and leans in, softly kissing them away before they can drip down his cheeks. "Baby..."  
  
"It sucks," he mumbles. "I wanted to be with you so bad, be tag champs, set the world on fire. But nothing felt the same after NXT--"  
  
"I know," Chad murmurs, not wanting to rehash all of the worst moments of their time together. "But we'll be ok. No matter what happens professionally, we will always have this. Alright? You, me. Loving each other, supporting each other." He nuzzles against him and sighs. "I know my partnering with Bobby Roode is hard, it's not how I wanted things to go either, but please don't let it come between us too." He cups Jason's face and stares into his hazy eyes. "I love you, Jason. I've loved you for years. Bobby is great, but he will never be anything other than a good friend and tag partner." He kisses Jason between every word, reiterating, "You're the love of my life. I don't want anyone else, and I never will. Please believe me."  
  
Jason lays there for a minute while Chad kisses and soothes him with soft touches, eyes pensive but hopeful as he waits for an answer. "I do," he finally says. "I do believe you. I love you so much. I'm sorry I'm being stupid about this, it's just hard to face that my career is probably over and everyone's moving on without me."  
  
"I understand," he says quietly. "But I'm not moving on without you. I want to bring you with me in every way that I can." He traces Jason's pecs and exhales. "I hope you and Bobby will be friends some day but I won't push it. You make that decision when you're ready for it. Alright?" Chad smiles down at him, exhaling softly as he rests a hand on Jason's lower stomach, eyebrow quirked as he kisses him again, wide sweeps of his tongue leaving Jason panting and arching up. They're both still hard, throbbing for attention, and Chad straddles him, continuing to kiss him as he rolls his hips, Jason tangling his fingers into Chad's hair and pressing him closer while they rut together.  
  
"Feels so good," Jason mumbles while Chad's fingers interlace behind his neck, lightly brushing against the scar from his surgery as he instinctively protects him, both of them trembling when Chad's thrusts against Jason grow more frenzied and deep. "Chad-- I... I gotta--"  
  
Chad hums, kisses him again, breathing shallow and raspy as he circles his climax, trying to hold on for Jason. "Me too," he pants out, sweating and shivering. "You first, you first--"  
  
Jason stares into his eyes, moaning into the slow, steady release of all of the tension that's been building up in him since Chad touched his shoulder. "God," he mumbles, slumping into the sheets and closing his eyes as his body shudders through each wave of his orgasm. It seems unending as Chad presses his face into his shoulder, his heavy breathing against Jason's neck making things feel even more close and intimate. When Chad's body relaxes into the afterglow, Jason reaches up with a shaky hand and strokes his fingers through Chad's messy hair, feeling him slowly come down as well.   
  
Chad's still half laying on top of him as they catch their breath, his fingers lazily trailing over Jason's abs, spreading their combined fluids more liberally over his skin. "Jason," he mumbles sleepily into Jason's throat.  
  
"Yeah?" he breathes out, feeling the tug of exhaustion too but not wanting to let go of this tingly, amazing feeling as he wraps an arm around Chad's waist.  
  
"I'm so sorry we can't team together in wrestling anymore," he breathes out. "But I'm so glad you're still in my life. I love you."  
  
Jason's lips twitch up into a smile, his toes curling as he stretches, pleasantly warm from both their lovemaking and Chad's dozy, sincere words. "I love you too," he says. "I'll always regret that I can't be your tag partner anymore, but being your life partner is just as good, if not better."  
  
"You always are better with words than I am," he complains through a laugh, pressing a kiss to Jason's jaw before slumping back into his warm embrace.  
  
"You have your own strengths, don't worry about it," he teases, kissing the top of Chad's head before closing his eyes, feeling Chad fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
